


Yuna and Bartz, Romantic

by Pokewalker



Category: Dissidia, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokewalker/pseuds/Pokewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work is here:</p>
<p>http://i383.photobucket.com/albums/oo272/Ani_meeze/YunaBartz.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuna and Bartz, Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Prompt: 
> 
> Fandom(s): Dissidia Final Fantasy, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy   
> Request:   
> Just an FYI, I haven't played the second game yet. But I don't mind spoilers. I want to see Bartz/Yuna, or alternatively him with any FF girl not from FFV. It is a simple request. I love the idea of characters falling in love with different people in the Dissidia verse.

http://i383.photobucket.com/albums/oo272/Ani_meeze/YunaBartz.jpg


End file.
